Sonic: Hanging Onto Hope
by SSSBlueDragon
Summary: Now that our blue hero is in a different universe, he must find a way to gather all of the emeralds and stop Oni, a demonic dragon, from taking over the universe, but the only way he could do it is with the help of his new and old friends, and he must know to never let go of hope. OCs and at least 7 crossovers. READ, NOT LEAVE. Who knows, you might like it. AU for Sonic X.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! SSSBlueDragon here once again! I just want to tell you that this story is going to include some OC's in it, BUT BEFORE GOING BACK TO LOOK AT ANOTHER STORY, give this one a chance! I know i'm not really a fan of someone else's OC's but I do enjoy their stories, so I ask of you to read a couple of chapters before giving in... ANYWAYS, ONTO THE IMPORTANT PARTS! This story is going to have at least 7 CROSSOVERS, but its going to be mostly Sonic and my OC but i'm sure you'll like at least one of the crossovers! Also, this story is like a Sonic X story so yes, there will be humans. Anyways, enjoy the story!Sonic characters are owned by SEGA!

In a large, open, black place stood nothing but a large, glowing crystal. It gleamed with different colors in this magnificant site: green, cyan, blue, red, purple, yellow and even grey. With these bright colors shinning, the darkness seemed to fade away.

In the distance, there was a white flash nearing the crystal. It seemed to look like a comet speeding by with its massive size, but soon showed its form as it came in contact with the ground. The white creature revealed itself to be a dragon, about the size of a ferry boat. It stood on two legs with its sleek, massive body as its structure was held upright. On its body was two giant wings spreading across its back and a tail from its rear. The arms of this creature were about half the size of its legs but the fingers and toes each had three. On its head was two large horns fitted to act like a craddle and beneath were skinny ears. On the creature's face was an extended snout with nostrials at the end. Its teeth were tiny but could extend to the dragon's wishes. Everything on this creature was some shade of white except for its eyes. There was a glowing, blue iris that stood in place of each eye, giving a peaceful aura to whoever came in contact with it. This dragon's name meant 'light' in japanese, Hikari. It roared off into the distance as if trying to contaact something. It spoke with a female voice.

" Kurai! Come forth!" Shouted the dragon. As soon as her words reached the darkness, yet another dragon appeared, this time black. It soon came into focus.

The one refered to as Kurai,had a body similar to Hikari's except it was a little more muscular. Instead of wings from its back, it had wings across its arms, causing it to glide when flying. The tail from its back was long and spiked; four at the end. The head of this creature had seven spikes at the top with two ears beneath them. His large fangs were as sharp as daggers and could kill anything possible. The eyes of the beast were red as fire, striking fear into hearts of others. Kurai's name meant 'dark' in japanese, also. He spoke to the white dragon in a deep voice.

" What is it, Hikari?" Kurai spoke cautiously. Hikari's expression spoke worried.

" Our brother, Oni, has awaken! He will wreak havok once more if he is not stopped!"

Kurai stood in silence until he asked, " Who freed him from his prison?"

" Someone by the name of...Dr. Eggman? Unfortunely, with the power of one of our creations, the chaos emeralds, Oni could have enough power to ruin an entire galaxy!"

" Do you know where this Doctor is right now?"

" Yes, somewhere on a planet named Mobius. He is a great inventor and has an IQ of over 300, from what i heard! No wonder he has accompished this great task of awaking Oni."

" Shall we go after him?"

Hikari hesitated before answering. "...Yes. But i'm not sure if the other creatures will be safe until we get there."

" Then what are we waiting for? Let us go!" By the sound of his enthusiasm and anxiousness, Kurai blasted off into the sky with a red glow surrounding him. Hikari did a small laugh before doing the same, but instead formed a blue aura. Both having a tremendous speed, they raced across the invisible sky, until the white dragon shot out a small ball of the same blue energy to open up a portal. The two dragons disappeared as the area turned empty once more, leaving only the large crystal to gleam. Its soft glow spoke what no one would even _dare_ give up: _hope._

It was a freezing night with winds blowing from every direction, whispering to each other that something bad was bound to happen. Animals were hiding. Flowers were closing. Leaves were falling off the trees. Was it because of the winter that was nearing? No. It was what was happening at a nearby base.

The top window of this building was shinning with all its might. A certain evil egg-shaped scientist was waiting for the power of seven glowing emeralds that was put into, yet again, another one of his famous contraptions, to work and awaken the force he wanted. A robot scooted over to his side, a shape of an orb.

" Sir? Are you sure this is safe? I mean, i'm certain this spirit wasn't stopped for nothing..." He said nervously.

" Nonesense, Orbot," The scientist spoke, " If this creation was so bad, why would I try to release it?" The robot rolled his eyes.

The machine grew brighter and brighter, ready to unleash the beast inside at any moment now. This made the scientist even more eager to know the final outcome. All was well until a screen started blaring warning signs and showing a large, blue hedgehog making its way towards the base. The scientist started to panic.

" AH! THE BLUE RAT! ROBOTS 213 AND 214, GET HIM!"

The same blue hedgehog was traveling at a amazing speed as he raced along the grass. He could hear the small animals cheering his name as he sped by: _Sonic! Sonic! Sonic!_

He almost reached the entrance of the base until he was stopped by two, very large robots. They threated to shoot by holding up their arms, with guns attached, up to the hedgehog.

" Ha! That's really all you got Egghead? A bunch of robots?!" The blue one snorted. In a matter of seconds, the hedgehog curled up into a ball and shot himself through both of the robots, causing them to fall on one another. The animal smirked and took off into the entrance.

"Grrrrr," The scientist spoke. " Cubot! Orbot! Do something!"

" Right away, sir!" Replied the red robot, hopping on to the control panel. The other one stood like an idiot.

" Who?" Asked the yellow one.

Sonic was speeding down a large corridor while a large army of red robots started to charge towards him. He looked to see the first set of robots had shields. _Perfect._ The blue one said in his mind.

The hedgehog took off into the air as soon as he grabed one of the robots' shield. When he landed, the hedgehog was soon surfing on the robots heads, riding them like a wave. After finishing line after line of robots, the blue creature continued to race to the top of the base.

" COME ON, YOU MORONS! HOW HARD IS IT TO CATCH A HEDGEHOG!?" Screamed the egg-shaped scientist.

The yellow robot started to speak, causing the scientist to snap his head down. " Well, how many times have you caught him, sir?" They both remained silent until Orbot spoke up.

" Sir! This is the last line of defense we have! Should I launch it?"

The scientist walked over to see the screen. He smiled with delight as soon as he saw what was left. " Launch it, and let's see of the horrible hedgehog survives..."

Sonic was almost there, until there was, again, another robot, but this one was different from the rest. The blue creature smiled while he charged at the large robot with another spindash. Unfortunely, before Sonic reached the robot, he was grabbed by one of the contraption's arms and was electrocuted while in its grasp. He tried to free himself but it was no use, its grip was too strong.

Outside the same place were Sonic and the egg-shaped scientist was, were both Hikari and Kurai awaiting in the sky. " Where is he?" Asked Hikari.

" Not sure. He must be inside that base." Replied the white dragon's partner.

Soon, an explosion sounded from a side of the base, causing the white dragon to panic.

" HE MUST BE THERE!" She shouted. In her mouth, a large, blue energy ball started to form, growing larger and larger by the second. After forming completely, the glowing ball was released and shot into the building. Both dragons shunk down to human size and followed the energy to seek out their enemy inside.

Just when all hope was lost for Sonic, a large energy ball was shot straight into the chest of the robot, causing it to lose all its power and fall to the ground.

The blue hedgehog fell hard, breathing heavily as he tried to get back onto his feet, but only succeeded in stumbling back.

After a few minutes, Sonic got back on his feet and back to running. He was still pressing forward, no matter what the odds. He thought to himself, _What is so important up there that old Egghead sending out all his robots? _The thought of this made Sonic run even faster as he zoomed up towards the top.

Moments later, the same two white and black dragons arrived once more to see a motionless robot with a burnt mark around its chest before them.

" Hm..." Answered Kurai, " Oni is not here...Perhaps we should look atop there." He said while pointing to the ceiling.

" Great idea!" Shouted Hikari, a little stressed. Without thinking, she burned holes through the ceiling as she onced more used her blue energy powers. The look in her eyes were so fierce, that no one in the right mind would dare to go bother her.

After a few shots, she nodded towards Kurai and took off into the holes in the ceiling she made. Kurai, returned a small nod and took after her, racing to the top. In both the dragons' minds, they knew that their enemy was coming near, and it had to be stopped.

_Just a few more steps and..._Sonic was nothing more than a couple of feet away from his pursuer's lab. He was ready to take on any enemy, any obstacle, anything. All that ever mattered to him was saving the world, saving the city, saving his friends. He looked towards the door and shut his eyes as he formed one last spindash to meet the enemy.

" ORBOT! WHERE IS THAT PESKY, BLUE RODENT?!" The Doctor shouted as he glanced at all the moniters above him.

" I-I-I don't know, sir. What should I do?" Answered the quivering circular robot. The Doctor frowned angerily as he searched every screen over and over again. _He's going so fast that my machines can't track him down._ After a few seconds of waiting, the large metal door bursted open to reveal a blue figure.

" S-S-Sonic!" Spat out the Doctor, surprised to see that the blue hedgehog made it out alive. He glanced over to the machine with the seven emeralds inside, drawing its power. _Just a few more minutes, andthe machine will be ready..._

The hedgehog smirked with delight. " What's that Eggman? Another toy for me to break?" Sonic started to walk over until the the one called _Eggman_ was pleading for him to stop.

" SONIC! PLEASE! You have no idea what you'll unleash once you try to take the emeralds away."

" Oh yeah? What's it going to do?Explode?"

" No. It's a-" Eggman saw the machine's power button turn from red to green, signaling that there was enough power. He continued to beg, knowing what will happen in the end. " Sonic, you must stop, now!"

" Heh. Too bad, Eggy." And with that said, Sonic formed his famous spindash as he rammed into the scientist's creation. As soon as he backed off, his large smirk turned into a shocked expression.

Instead of a bright light and a deafening boom, there was a demonic voice and puffs of black smoke. By the time that this had happened, the two dragons had arrived, both shocked.

" We're too late." Said Hikari, " He's been released..." Sonic was forced to look back as he was shocked even more by the two dragons.

"What? Who ar-UGHH!" Sonic was forced back by the sheer winds of the figure behind the smoke, causing him to hit the wall. All but the Doctor was surprised at this site.

" OHOHOHOHOHOHO! FINALLY! THE LENGENDARY POWER!" The scientist started to walk over as he met this grand beast. " Oni! What a pleasure to meet you! Do me a favor and kill the blue hedgehog over there, and then we'll talk. Hm?"

It took a few seconds until the body revealed itself to be a black and purple dragon. The wings beneath its back were ripped and torn and the tail being long and sleek with many spikes on the end. Its head had two horns planted on top, but both were broken. The sharp horn on its nose curved back as he had two whiskers on each side of his face. When he opened his mouth to breathe, there were sharp ,dagger-like white teeth that looked like it could tear up anything. All was visible except its eyes, but it spoke with a familar, mischeivous voice.

" I listen...TO NO ONE!" Shouted the dragon as he released powerful winds that threw everyone back to the wall, even Hikari and Kurai. Everyone but Sonic seemed to be frightened. He knew he had heard that voice before, but doesn't know who's.

The dragon stepped forth once more as purple crystals sprouted out of the ground, almost hitting Eggman and causing him to scream.

" WHAT!? OBEY YOUR MASTER! STOP! STOP!" He was answered by a large roar as the beast stood in front of him with large snarls.

_Those purple crystals_. Thought Sonic. _That voice.I know it's someone but who? _He glanced back to the dragons that stood proud and tall before him. " Hey...uh...white dragon thing! Who's the purple and black guy?"

Hikari turned her head to look at the blue creature in amazement, surprised to see such a little creature against a big mess, she had to tell him what was happening. As she sighed , Hikari motioned Kurai to go on and attack the other dragon as she told the hedgehog who they all were.

" My name is Hikari, guardian of light. And the black dragon over there is Kurai, guardian of the dark. Together, we protect the creatures of the galaxy from havok and mischeif. Tell me, who are you, blue one?"

" I'm Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog. I protect this planet from any evil things done by this Egghead over there," Sonic answered, pointing to the cowering scientist. " So what's the deal with the purple and black dude over there? He looks familiar..."

" That, i believe, is the one called Oni."

" What?"

" It is translated into 'demon' in English."

" Really?"

" Yes. Long ago, in ancient times, there was a demonic dragon that wreaked havok across the universe, only wanting to hear the desolate cries of each being it torchered. Everytime he was ridded, he would always come again to harm others once more. There was no way to stop him because of his large power. Fortunantly, Kurai and I were able to use the power of a large crystal to seal him away forever, until now."

" What freed him?"

" Apparently, that man over there had used one of my creations, the chaos emeralds that were made from that crystal, in order to awaken him. Unfortunely, Oni is not a simple-minded spirt. He will say one thing then do another. He enjoys the suffering of others and will stop at nothing in order to get what he wants, even if it cost something so dear as a life."

" Still, how many times have this guy appeared?"

" Lots. He has appeared in many planets and galaxies overtime, but it takes a while in order for him to get there. The latest planet he has ever visited was in...2006?"

Now Sonic was sure that he's seen this guy before, but he couldn't get the name off the top of his head. He huffed out, dissappointed that he didn't know who it was. The hedgehog kept on questioning. " How do we beat him?"

Hikari stared at the hedgehog, then starred down. " Only the power of the crystal could be strong enough to contain him. Sadly, it is located back in a different dimension, far away from yours. I just don't know how to deal with him here..."

Sonic stood up and smiled confidently. " Hey, no one said this was going to be easy, but at least you have a couple of friends to help you out. So come on, you wanna take this guy on?"

With those words, the white dragon could do nothing but smile back. Hikari soon rose to her feet and nodded towards the blue hedgehog. " Thank you, Sonic, for it is you who brought back my confidence in these unfortunate times."

" Hey, no problem! Are you ready to beat this Oni guy?" Sonic gave a taunting glar as he readied himself to take off. In no time flat, both the dragon and hedgehog were off in a flash and into the battle to meet their new enemy, or was it?

In a far away town, miles away from the base, was a twin- tailed yellow fox starring out the window, hoping that his best friend, Sonic, would come back soon from his mission. He whispered his words to the howling of the night wind, " Sonic, where are you?"

As the two dragons and hedgehog fought between the other demonic dragon, a scientist started to worry.

_My base! What are those four idiots doing to my base? I just wanted to control the creation I lost control over years ago! Why is it so har-_His words were cut off as Sonic was slammed into the wall right next to him. Eggman looked to Sonic in shock as he was torn to shreads.

" Hey Eggman! Would it kill you to help?!" The hedgehog sneered raced back into battle in a flash, knowing that his friends were also fighting too. Eggman smiled evily.

_Fine hedgehog, you want help? I'll give you help..._And with that thought, Eggman ran over to a nearby computer to summon one of his contraptions.

In a few minutes, a large robot sent by Eggman came out to help with the battle. _Finally!_Thought Sonic, happy that his enemy was helping at last, or so he thought.

When Sonic was finally still for once, a giant arm swooped in and locked the blue hedgehog in a tight grip. Sonic looked at Eggman in the cockpit with betrayal in his eyes. " Eggman! I thought you were going to _help!_"

" I AM! But for my friend Oni, instead." In the most terifiying laugh, Sonic was thrown hard across the ground, all the way to the demon's feet. With one swing of its tail, Oni picked up the hedgehog with a horrifying grin. It spoke with its demonic voice:

"_Sonic, I waited all my life in order to get revenge upon you."_

" W-w-who are you?"

_" You don't remember? Perhaps this will bring back your memory..."_ With a few flaps of its wings, the creature's eyes were revealed, the same eyes that belonged to the one who had killed tried Sonic years ago. The hedgehog froze as he tried to comprehend what was before him, the same enemy from long ago, the one with green, reptilian eyes.

" M-M-Mephiles?!" Before Sonic could say anything else, the black and purple dragon threw him back into the cement wall.

_" Goodbye, Sonic the hedgehog.."_ And in a matter of seconds, the same hedgehog was thrown into the sky while he turned unconcious, speeding like a shooting star across the night, far away from his home.

At that same moment, the yellow fox was still looking at the window, hoping for his hero to come soon. He was then surprised to see a shooting star traveling by, knowing that they would never appearer in the winter on Mobius. He quickly closed his eyes shut and made a silent wish in his mind. _I wish Sonic would come back..._

HELLO! What did you think? Good? Bad? Weird? Anyway, I included Hikari and Kurai because they simbolize ying and yang to me and it would only make sense if they were guardians, right? So not much in this chapter, just a lot of describing and stuff, nothing amazing...yet. I do like this story though, because who doesn't want the guy who tried to kill Sonic back, huh? Nothing left to say here so, READ AND REVIEW! Please? See ya! =-p! ~SSSBlueDragon


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! I'm back! And if you noticed by now, I updated REALLY slow this time! Why, you ask? LAPTOP VIRUSES! THERE EVERYWHERE! Anyways, i'm sure your itching for a new chapter by now, so go ahead and read! Sonic characters are owned by SEGA, others are owned by me!

" SONIC!" Screamed Hikari. She was well aware of what could happen to a mere being if they were enemies with a all-too powerful demonic dragon like Oni himself; the chance of death. She knew Oni for centuries and Sonic for only a couple of minutes, and everything was going by too fast. The white dragon started to shed a tear.

"...S-Sonic..."

_" What a shame..." _Spoke the demonic voice.

Hikari turned around in so much force, that everyone back off for a couple of steps, except for Oni, of course. The fierce look in her eyes gave it all away, she was _mad_.

" How _dare_ you do that to a poor, innocent, creature like that!" A blue aura started to form around the dragon, as it became wild with anger. " Such a little _creature, _and it had done nothing to you." She closed her eyes in a moment of silence. "...But I _**WILL**_!"

In a flash of white, Hikari was gone in a instant. She was nowhere to be seen as she was racing by. Kurai soon got the idea of what she was trying to do and raced along with her. Inside a robot this whole entire battle, stood a large, egg-shaped man. He understood what the dragons were doing.

_They're trying to confuse Oni with their flying, and one by one, attack him! I will not let this happen! _With the power of his suit, Dr. Eggman was able to shoot a large, red beam towards one of the flying reptiles and successfully hit Hikari. Unfortunetly, that was a mistake.

**" DO NOT INTERFERE!" **Roared the white dragon as she stopped in the middest of her all her rage, she formed another one of her blue energy balls and aimed it towards the scientist. As soon as it came in contact with the robot, it immediantly disintegrated and blew the scientist miles and miles away from his base, into a nearby town where a certain yellow fox boy fell asleep on the windsill.

The shrillness of a nearby sound was _deafening _as it echoed throughout the nighttime city. This sudden sound made everyone jump into high alert, even the little fox.

"AHHH! SONIC WHA-!?" The boy woke up in a panic as he frantically searched around for his blue hedgehog friend, only to find he had not returned. " SONIC?!"

In a flash, the fox known as Tails, rushed down the stairs and out onto the streets. As he continued to run around the city in order to see more of the situation at hand, the boy was upset to see was the large amounts of citizens panicking and running around. Using his two-twin tails to fly, he took off into the sky and started to race towards the base in which the sound came from.

On the otherside of town, a pink hedgehog and a small, cream colored rabbit, accompanied by her pet chao, were shopping at a large mall; well, the pink one at least. They were both trying to get their minds off of the fact that Sonic hasn't returned yet. The large, pink hedgehog sighed as she stared up through the see-through ceiling of the mall in order to see the twinkling of the stars in the sky.

" I wonder where Sonic is..."

" Don't worry, Miss Amy, Mr. Sonic _always_ comes back the winner, it's going to be alright." The cream rabbit piped up encourgingly.

The one called ' Amy' looked back to the small rabbit, embarrassed with her lack of confidence. " Yeah, Cream, you're right." She admitted. Soon, they seemed to forget about the small problem and countined to walk.

Suddenly, a loud explosion was heard as it travel across the sky. Both the pink and cream colored animals jumped at the sound and immediantly looked once more into the night sky to see a trail of black smoke speeding by. Amy started to panic and as did others around her.

" SONIC!" She screamed as she made a bee-line towards the exit, Cream following close behind. There was a sudden burst of realization as Amy proceded to bring the rabbit along with her, knowing that it could leave Cream vurnerable to be captured by the mad-man known as Dr. Eggman. She had to leave her behind.

" Sorry Cream," Sounded Amy, stopping as she went to go face the rabbit. " It's a little to dangerous for you to come beca-." She was stopped when Cream nodded.

" I know. Now go save Mr. Sonic!" She encouraged. With a quick nod of her head, Amy was gone in a flash as she raced towards the enemy's base, eager to see what happened to her loved one.

_I wonder where the chaos emeralds are..._This certain thought was none other from the red echidna , Knuckles. Being the emeralds' guardian, it was his duty to protect them from evil and mishap as they both tried to gain power over the jewels. He searched _everywhere_ as for they were scattered everytime a mystical power formed. After a few minutes of searching, he returned to the ultimate source of chaotic energy that lived upon this very island, the Master Emerald. He looked at its gleaming, green glow as it emitted some strange power, acting as if it was trying to tell him something. He looked into the sky and said out loud:

" UGH! Where are those emeralds!" He stamped to the ground. Fortunetly, an idea came across his mind once he heard the shrill sound of something exploding across a nearby city's skyline.

_Eggman..._Knuckles gave a disgusted look as he jumped off the ledge of his floating home, Angel Island, and glided across the sky to his next destination.

Outside the skirts of town, stood a black hedgehog with red stripes and an albino bat sitting on a ledge overlooking the city. The black one was silent but the white one looked annoyed. The bat finally snapped in a few seconds.

" Shadow, how can you just stand around here and watch this city all day?! Can't we do something else for once?!" She screamed. The black hedgehog, refered to as Shadow, continued to stare towards the city.

" No one invited you, Rouge, you just decided to tag along." Shadow said cooly to the white bat. The one called Rouge was now extremely ticked off as she sprouted wings from her back and flew off to face Shadow.

" Look, all i'm saying is, let's do something exciting for once. Is that so hard?" Rouge stood in front as she awaited for response. Nothing. She sadly sat herself onto the ground as she glided over, but was surprised to hear a high-pitched sound and a trail of smoke travel across the sky. Shadow grunted.

" Hmph," The black hedgehog said as he stared off into the distance." _The Docter_ must be planning something big, i'll go check it out." Rouge was shouting _yes in _her mind, thankful for an excuse to do something exciting, until she heard the 'I'll' part.

" What do you mean by '_i'll', _Shadow?" She looked at the already moving hedgehog.

" I mean, that I go and find out what's happening while you stay here and try to get everybody to calm down and make sure nothing else happens."

"...Uh, sure..." She answered, but really in Rouge's mind, she was thinking: _Why wouldn't he want me to come with him? What's wrong? _Before she could ask these questions, the hedgehog was gone in a flash, leaving her alone at the edge of the city.

_Oh Blaze, where are you? _In the middle of a busy street, stood a white, futuristic-looking hedgehog. He stared to the ground with a look of disappointment as he had been searching for _years_ for his lost partner. The hedgehog was quickly interrupted as he saw a flash of grey travel across the sky, followed by a loud sound. In a instant, all of the citizens started to run around and scream in terror, thinking it was a threat to their city. Instead of panicking, the albino hedgehog gave a sneer as he looked into the sky and immediately rushed through the street to travel to the sight in which it was coming from. He started to mumbled to himself,

" _Ugh!_ It's probably Eggman whose causing all this trouble! I gotta go-_Umph_!" The hedgehog was soon cut off as he crashed into someone. " Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to-"

What stood before him was a purple cat girl with a long ponytail and glasses on her face. She was wearing a purple shirt and shorts along with high-heel shoes. She looked at the hedgehog, shy, as the other one started to gazed into her eyes. The white hedgehog completly froze as he mumbled a word.

_"... Blaze?"_

" Uh, what?" Asked the purple cat. " My name isn't Blaze. It's Liv."

Silver soon snapped out of his confusion and shook his head. " Oh! Sorry, Liv! You looked like someone I knew and i thought you were her." He answered as he pulled her up. " My name's Silver."

" Thanks, Silver." Liv got up and pushed her glasses up along her nose. " I gotta go now, bye!" The purple cat shouted as she ran off, leaving Silver to go along his separate way, too.

In a matter of seconds, Silver jumped into the sky as he surrounded himself with a cyan aura and took off towards the orgin of the trail of smoke.

As he was racing through the forest, the yellow fox was breathing heavily as he saw many explosions come out of the base he was heading towards. _Oh man! Sonic, what's going on in there?!_ Tails shouted in his mind. At the end of the dense woods, he was surprised to see a pink hedgehog with a large hammer in her hands. A burst of joy was heard from the young boy as he ran over.

" _Amy_! Am I glad to see you!" Sounded the fox.

" Oh, hey Tails. What's going on in there?" Amy asked, still gazing at the base.

Right before the fox started to answer, a new voice appeared.

" It looks like the _Doctor _has something big planned." Said a black hedgehog as he emerged from the woods within a matter of seconds.

" Yeah, and the Master Emerald was starting to glow like crazy once that energy appeared." The red echidna, Knuckles, chimed as he desended from the sky.

" Well, whatever it is," Said a white hedgehog in the night sky surrounded by a cyan glow. " It has to be stopped!

By a nod of all five heads, the group ventured off into the base to see what was going on and hopefully, find their friend, Sonic.

As the Mobians passed, they could see tons of robots, cracked and crunched, all piled on top of each other. The pink hedgehog was happy that her hero has made it past many of the robots, but still frightened by the many exploding sounds that could be heard from the top floor.

In a matter of minutes, the group finally reached the entrance of the lab, everyone panting like crazy, except for Shadow. More anxious than ever, the black hedgehog spindashed through what was left of the metal door and raced in with his partners, but only to be greeted by two black and white dragons breathing heavily against the floor. This left everyone in the group wondering and thinking about what had happened to the usual scientist and blue hedgehog.

When the smoke finally cleared, the sight of the purple and black dragon left both Shadow and Silver in complete shock as they both said their thought at the same time.

" MEPHILES?!"

With a quick flash of a grin, the evil dragon swung its large tail and hit the machine that held all seven of the chaos emeralds, causing it to electrify. The echidna quickly lept into the air and tried to punch the creature, but got reflected by the energy ball that was shot at him.

Next was Amy and Tails. As the fox lifted the pink hedgehog into the sky, a hammer formed in her hands as she was dropped down to the enemy. Instead, the dragon wacked the hedgehog in the stomach and was sent flying back to the fox, causing both of them to slam against the wall. It was now up to Shadow and Silver.

As the pair of hedgehogs stood, Shadow came over and whispered something into Silver's ear, and got a quick nod in return. In seconds, they were off with a plan.

In the middle of running, both hedgehogs splitted ways and went onto opposite sides, making it almost impossible to track both of them down at the same time.

Suddenly, a flash of white was seen as it crossed and hit the demonic dragon square in the face. The white blur continued to do so as it only got the demon more furious as it continued. The black and purple dragon growled in anger as he saw the albino hedgehog land on the ground with a victorious smile.

Meanwhile, Shadow was sneaking about the electrifying machine in search of the chaos emeralds. There they were in all their shinning glory. With a hand over the machine, the black hedgehog could absorb this power and wield it against the demon that stands before them. Before this thought entered his mind, he heard the demonic voice of Oni.

_" Silver, how dare you try to harm me. For that, you shall pay!" _After slamming Silver hard with his tail, Oni then cornered the hedgehog and was proceding to use his energy ball attack upon him, but he was soon inturrupted by a red flash of light hitting him in the face. He turned to see the black hedgehog with one of his famous 'chaos spears' in hand. Shadow gave a cold stare as he spoke his words:

" Back away from him, you _asshole_..." Shadow responded coldly. Instead of attacking, Oni's frown turned into a devious smile.

_" Fine, Shadow. But before I go..." _With his demonic powers, the dragon used his energy to surround the emeralds with a purple glow. By a flap of his wings, all seven of the emeralds were gone in a flash, as there was not a single trace of them left, leaving everyone, but Oni, to be in a total state of shock.

" What did you do to them?!" Questioned Shadow, angry at what just happened right before him.

" I sent them far away into different universes, hundreds of years away from here. There is nothing you can do about them now, except _hope_ for some miracle to happen."

Before anyone could say anything else, Amy stood up as she starred with pleading eyes. "Wait! Where's Sonic?" The demon gave a wicked smile.

" _Far away from here." _In a instant, the black and purple dragon was gone as the same, purple glow coated him, making him disappear in a flash. Everyone tried to comprehend what had just happened as they sat dazed and confused on who those new creatures were.

Close to the ground below, a somewhat blue shooting star came into a close landing as it started to lightly touch the surface. In a matter of seconds, the star subsided and released the same unconsciousness, blue colored hedgehog as he laid between the grassy depths of a large backyard. All that was visable to him was the night sky with the millions of stars above, the same ones back home on his planet, Mobius. No. They were not the same, he thought, for he already knew he was in a whole, new different world, where things were not the same.

Woah, Shadow, someone has something against a demonic dragon, huh? Well anyways, I guess this chapter was sort of fun type, but I was NOT happy on how long it took for me to type. Still, it turned out to be okay and not a bunch of word garbage...well in my opinion. Sorry this chapter wasn't a ' Sonic Chapter', but you managed to pull it off, right? Where is Sonic and what's going to happen to him next? And what about the dragon encounter with the rest of the gang? AND WHERE ARE THOSE DANG CHAOS EMERALDS?! All of these questions and more are going to be answered in the next chapter so, yeah. Oh! And thanks to kay the hedgehog for reviewing and asking for a fan character usage in my story. THANKS! I'll gladly put ANYTHING in! As long as it fits! Until we meet again! Bye! =-)


	3. Chapter 3

Back once more! So this time, this story is going to be a LONG one, just because I wanted to introduce someone and still include some of the plot. Hope you could read it and STILL be interested in this story! Nothing more left to say here so go ahead and read! Sonic characters owned by SEGA so I guess the rest is mine.

The sunrise casted a red-orange glow across the grassy backyard as it started to dance upon a certain blue hedgehog's face, making him twitch his body just a little. He soon started to breathe at an normal pace and began to stir. In front of the hedgehog was something surprising; a large gray house sitting just below the hill where he laid. The wonderful rays of the sun made it even more beautiful as the black road behind it was shinning beneath the house, giving it a warm, cozy feeling. At that same moment, a thirteen year-old girl stood inside the grey building, getting ready for school.

" Oh jeeze! It's Monday once again and I have to get ready for school just like every other weekday." She complained. The human girl was a perfect example of a not-so normal person. She wore her some-what signiture look everyday: jeans, a T-shirt, and a sweatshirt to go on top. Her light brown hair was always the same as well; split straight at the center of her head with bangs to touch the tip of her eyebrows. She was nothing like everyone else; she was weird, but normal at the same time, not one or the other. _She was different. _The girl used her bright, green eyes to read the digital clock. '6:00', an hour before going to school. She soon gazed out the window to her large backyard, but was shocked to see something large lying in the grass. She quickly ran down the stairs in a panic as she raced to the top of her backyard. In her mind, she started to wonder,

_What is that thing? I've never seen it before! Mabye it's a lost animal or something, I gotta go check it out! _Being a nature lover herself, she was determained to help any creature no matter what it was or what kind of trouble it was in.

In a matter of seconds, the being reached the top of the hill to see the blue creature up close. She gasped to see a large, unconscious, blue hedgehog. She started to walk towards it cautiously, aware that if she got too close, it would probably lash out at her. But for some, odd reason, she felt that meeting this creature was the right thing to do.

As the girl came closer, other thoughts started to form. _What if it's scard and runs away? What if it doesn't like me? _There was only one way to find out.

With a quick grab of a short stick, the girl crouched down and began to poke the blue one, mumbling words.

" Uh...Hi?" She began. " My name's Victoria, and i'm just wondering-" She stopped as she saw the creature twitch, glad that it was still alive, but still uneasy on how it might choose to react. She continued to speak in a nervous but gentle voice. " Look, I don't mean to hurt you or anything, I just want to protect you from any danger. I don't know if your from here or not, but the people of this world aren't exactly what you call friendly, but _I am_. Please, let me help you."

There was still no response from the creature. The one who called herself ' Victoria' sat down in disappointment. The girl huffed out a small sigh as she read the clock on her watch.

" 6:55?!" She gasped. She was going to be late for the bus! She quickly whispered to the blue creature beside her," Okay, i'm just going to move you to a safe place so you won't be discovered too easily." She said as she picked up the hedgehog with no thought, her arms shaking just a little. She gently placed him in a small bundle of trees that hid him quite well. She gave a small smile before leaving," I'll be back soon..."

The girl left and fled into the house as she continued to gather her things. What she did not notice, was the small smile on the blue hedgehog's face.

" So let me get this straight," Asked a yellow fox," Your names are Hikari and Kurai and you traveled all the way across the universe to this world to find your enemy, Oni, and stop him from causing more evil?" The white dragon nodded.

" Correct." She began. " We are the guardians of the magical Crystal of Life that help formed these gems known as the 'chaos emeralds'."

" Guardians?" Asked Knuckles, a little unsure. He never heard of these so-called ' mystical beings'.

" Yes. Oni has misused the power of the crystal, in which we guard to protect it from the likes of evil and mishap." Answered the white dragon once again.

" Well, I never heard of you guys or about this ' Crystal of Life'." Piped up Silver. " And i've read many myths and stories in my time."

" In your time?" Hikari wondered.

" Yeah! See, i'm a time traveler and I go back in time to prevent problems from happening." The white hedgehog gladly said. "Well, most of the time, at least. Anyways, how is this creature called 'Oni' and not 'Mephiles'. There so much alike based on your description."

" I'm wondering the same thing, too." Added in Shadow. They all waited patiently as the white dragon tried to come up with an answer.

" Well it seems this, ' Mephiles' character seems a lot to be in comparison with Oni. Perhaps you met him in another time? He is known to change forms."

" That must be it." Replied Shadow. " Just think of it. When the Doctor broke the Scepter of Darkness, my shadow became Mephiles, and mabye by then, whatever Eggman read about Oni must have been just a little part of history from this demonic creature." He stared at the others with an intense look. " If this 'Oni' is even more powerful than Mephiles, he could use the chaos emeralds to destroy the universe! He must be stopped." Everyone gave a quick nod as they started to head out of the base, but soon got stopped by a pink hedgehog.

" WAIT! Where's Sonic?" Asked Amy with a worried expression. Hikari turned around to look at her with a sorrowful expression. The white dragon lowered her head.

" I'm sorry, Amy, but I believe Oni has transported him to an unknown part of the galaxy, far beyond my reach."

" Is he going to be okay?!" Amy asked right away. The dragon looked to the ground as she began to exit the base once more. The pink hedgehog started to break down into tears, but was soon stopped as Tails began to comfort her.

" It's going to be alright, Amy. Sonic always makes it through! He'll be fine. I promise."

The white dragon whispered silently in her mind. _You might think, but it does not make it true._

As Victoria ran down the street, she panted heavily. _God, I hope nothing happens to that blue guy while i'm gone. Please protect him._ She pleaded to the sun in the sky. When she reached her bus stop, she was greeted by one of her best friends: Aditi.

" Hey Victoria, where we're you? The bus is about to come." Said the indian girl, a curious look on her face.

Victoria automatically went from tired to nervous as she tried to answer the question the best she could without giving away the truth. " Uh, Yeah! I was just...you know... prettying myself up?"

The indian gave a quick inspection of the other as she saw her clothes were dirty and rugged from the time that Victoria spent on the dirt and grass hill. She gave a look of confusion. " Well, you've done a good job alrig-." She was quickly interrupted by the sound of a bus coming, making Victoria breathe a sigh of relief. They both hopped along on the bus ride with no more questions asked.

As the bus arrived at a moderate middle school, many students were tumbling off the other yellow vehicles for they were eager to get the school day over with.

As soon as everyone finally entered the school, the day cycle repeated all over again. Each class was the same as the others for any of the eighth graders, except for Victoria's of course, where this is how she would define her classes; Spanish: Speak a whole, new language. Science: Learn about life on Earth. Language Arts: Read a book then do a report. Nothing out of the ordinary. The most exciting part of the day was lunch, well, at least for the students. Everyone sat at their tables as they were classified by their interests and personalities'.

When Victoria exited out of the lunch line, she was used to seeing where everyone sat; the popular girls and boys in either sides of the back corners. Smarts, kinds, and nices by the front. Funs, divas, and jerks by the back. Everyone else was where they should be. The 13 year-old sighed as she saw nothing has change, everything was the same and no one even cared. At least she still saw her friends by one of the front tables.

As Victoria sat down, she saw her friends as they ate. Angel, a excited and fun filipino, spoke up first.

" So guys! How's your day?" She asked, excitement in her eyes. Another one of the table members spoke up.

" Well, what are you expecting from school?" Said a tall, normal weight, girl going by the name of Ashley. She was sassy and careless, not a care in the world for her. Yet again, another girl spoke.

" Well today, I played Minecraft and got a bunch of wood planks so I can make a sword to defend." The girl was named Gaby and she was a cunning and couragous Puerto Rican, of course. Everyone smiled at the fact of Gaby's acheivement, except for Victoria, because she knew absolutly NOTHING about Minecraft. She began to poke at her food at the thought of the new creature as he laid in her backyard, unprotected. She sighed, making Angel notice right away for this was not the 'usual' Victoria.

" Hey Vicky, what's wrong?" Asked Angel. Victoria lifted her head to smile at her friend, trying to think of a cover up for the _real _thing that was bothering her. She finally blurted out an answer.

" Oh! Nothing! Sorry! I was just thinking about the TONS of homework I have to do tonight!" Victoria waited anxiously to see if her friend bought it. She was glad to see her respond.

" You and me both." Angel chirped.

" Three." Said Gaby.

" Four." Replied Ashley.

Victoria was relieved that the lunch period was almost over and there was no more talk about her.

No excitment was left until a crumpled-up paper ball was flown directly to the table from the one in front of us; from their _other_ group of friends.

At the table sat five people, all of them boys. One was a quiet and shy Afghani, Huzaifa. Another was an American artist, Tucker. One was a video game expert, Daniel. Another was a psychopath, Adam. And finally, there was a weird one, Ryan. They all sat together as they snickered to eachother. Gaby, instead, threw the paperball straight back to the table, where it bounced off Ryan's face. He yelled in fury.

" HEY! What was that for?!" The weird guy asked.

" Sorry." Explained Ashley as she shrugged. " It's your problem now." Victoria and Angel just sat there and continued to talk, trying to avoid the situation before it got out of hand. Before anyone else could say anything, the whistle was blown and the teachers were sending kids back to their classes. Victoria sighed.

_At least __**that's**__ over with..._She thought.

The day continued the same as it did before. Math: Learn about square roots. Social Studies: Learn about the American Revolution. Chorus: Sing a song. Health: Learn how to **NOT** take drugs. Finally, the day was over.

As Victoria waited in the lunch room to be dismissed along with everyone else, a good friend of hers came by: Daniel. Victoria soon got nervous as he sat down beside her because, believe it or not, she REALLY liked this guy. He was everything she ever wanted! Sweet, cute, kind, smart, and most of all, a videogame expert. Everything that was similar to herself, but the only thing that stopped her from her goal was that he liked another girl. She sat in excitement and nervousness.

" Oh! Um...Hey Dan." The girl waved. She blushed once he replied.

" Hey! What's going on?" The boy asked.

" Oh, nothing." _Except for the fact that there is a large, blue creature in my backyard! _She silently screamed in her mind.

" Oh cool."

The whistle was blown once more as everyone scrambled onto their buses and to their homes. Everyone was exhausted, except for Victoria, who had to come home on high alert.

When she finally arrived home, the girl literally ran across her yard to see if the creature was still in the place she put him. _He was! _Victoria screamed victory into her mind as she saw that the hedgehog was still there. Now it was time to strike up a real conversation. She slowly bent down to ground level to speak to the hedgehog.

" So hi!" She began in the same tone as the last time they met, except a little more confident as she knew by now that she was meant to meet this creature."In case you didn't catch it the first time, my name's Victoria and-" She was suddenly stopped when the blue hedgehog rose from the ground. He warily shook his head in means of tiredness while he tried to open his eyes. When he finally opened his eyes, his green iris meet the other's pair of green. None of them even made a sound until then, unsure who this new, strange being was and what was going to happen.

When the group of animals and dragons finally arrived out of the base, they stood in confusion and question.

" What do we do now?" Asked Tails. Knuckles was first to reply.

" Easy. We go to the Master Emerald and find out where the other chaos emeralds are located." Everyone looked at him with determintion.

" So what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Shouted Silver happily as he used his cyan coat to float in the sky. The dragons both nodded and took off just a few feet off the ground while the others continued to walk, with the exception of Silver, of course. Everyone remained quiet as they walked.

As the group continued, Amy started a conversation to Hikari by her side. She started off with a question.

" So you have no idea where Sonic is, huh?" Questioned the pink hedgehog. Hikari looked to the ground.

" Well, not exactly," The white dragon soon lifted her head so her light blue eyes met Amy's light green one's." But I am sure that he is in a safe place until we can find him. After all, I saw how he acted against the evil man back there. I'm sure he is fine."

" Yeah, I guess your right..."

Meanwhile, in the front of the crowd were Shadow and Tails, both looking at the trail in front of them.

" Your friend is not safe." Said Shadow." Who knows what kind of danger the faker could be in right now."

Tails gave a small smile. " Well, sure he can be in some trouble, but Sonic always finds a way through! No matter what!" There was that spark of determination again, the one that lightened up the mood. Now everyone was happy and pumped once more, except for Shadow, who shook his head, knowing what the real outcome was going to be. The black hedgehog looked into the sky.

_If that creature is really Mephiles, then Sonic doesn't stand a chance... _He thought.

The team was close to the outskrits of town by now, only a few miles away from Angel Island. They looked at the beautiful sunrise as it casts its red-orange glow across Mobius, their home. All was well until the angelic, white clouds in the backround started to turn pitch black and grow in size. Everyone watched the disaster unfold before their eyes.

Beneath the city, the ground started to shake and rumble as large pits formed from the cracks and swallowed buildings. Large towers gave into the ground's shaking below as massive chuncks of bricks fell onto the roads, blocking the cars and other vehicles from entering and leaving the city. The dark clouds struck purple lightning as it hit trees and buildings, causing them to heat up and burst into flames. Soon after, the clouds gave out large, black demons of many shapes and sizes that landed onto the ground and began to attack the citizens. Everyone in the city was in a panic as they ran frantically throughout the busy streets, trying to find a way to escape this newborn Hell. Visible within the black clouds was a large, dark figure with torn wings spread out into the depths of the sky. Hikari gasped as she recognized the being.

" Oni!" She screamed as she took off into the sky, Kurai following. The whole group immediately sprung into action. Amy and Knuckles raced into the city as Tails and Silver took into the sky, leaving only Shadow to stand and gaze. The black hedgehog spoke to himself.

" I knew this was going to happen." Shadow said as he watched the bright, yellow morning sun disappear into the darkness.

There you go! A whole, new chapter, ready for reading. Call me an idiot but yes, I included my OC's introduction and her whole entire day into my story, and i'm so sorry I made you go through that, but I think that's the only one that's going to happen in this story, so that's good! Soon, you will find out who that person REALLY is and why she's SO important! 8D! Same deal as last time, give me a review or something if you want me to use your OC and i'll try to work it in. Until the next chapter, see ya! =-)!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello readers! Nice to know you made it to chapter 4 after that, well, somewhat boring chapter 3, BUT it is great that people are still reading. Thank you. Alright, down to business. I need AT LEAST 3 different character franchises for my crossovers. What is that? You may ask. I mean franchises that are well-known such as Mario or Spyro. These are the things that are going in so far: Pokemon, Mario, and Spyro. So I just need your help to think of some others, and no, nothing like My Little Pony or Dragon Ball Z, it needs to be something that is thoughtful and widly known. Send anonymous comments or ones by your screen name, PM me, or just type anything that comes into your mind. ANYTHING! Okay, your probably really bored of me talking...er...typing? now so go on and read! Oh yeah, we have a special fan character sent in by kaythehedgehog! And his name is...Kay the hedgehog! * The crowd stands up and cheers* WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 8D! Alright, Sonic characters are owned by SEGA, kay the hedgehog is owned by kaythehedgehog, and others are owned by ME!

The bright and early sun soon subsided into total darkness as the pitch black clouds covered its shinning rays. Everyone on the planet, Mobius, was in panic as they raced across the city to find a way to escape this terror. _Lucky for her_, Liv was just one out of the thousands of trapped Mobians. She gasped as a dark, wolf-like creature stood in front of her, baring its razor sharp teeth. She cringed as the wolf began to leap out at her.

Not a moment too soon, a blinding light of cyan cut across the creature as it fell to the ground making it slowly disappear. Liv soon saw her hero standing before her; the white hedgehog. She stood in amazement for he is the one who saved her life. The purple cat gave a sigh of relief.

" Thank you, Silver. You really saved my butt back there." She gave a nervous smile.

" Sure! Anytime! You were just in trouble and I had to-" The white hedgehog was soon cut off as Liv wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling into his chest fur. Silver blushed as felt the warm touch of the cat; it felt so surreal. The same words rung over in his head as he remembered his partner's last words:

"... You're so naive. But... I... I've always liked that about you." Silver's companion said as she started to disappeared into the last sight of fiery skies and burning buildings. Soon, the white hedgehog saw his partner's form becoming transparent as she slowly glided into the sky. In a matter of seconds, she was gone; not a trace of her left. Minutes later, the clouds revealed little patches of sunlight as the fire below the city started to diminish. Everything was re-creating itself as Silver stood and watched. Based on the disappearance of his friend, he promised himself to travel throughtout time to correct anything that could jeopardize the future and hopefully, find his partner.

A voice called out to him, the same one that sounded just like his partner's,..._Silver...Silver..._

" Silver! Hey, Silver!" The white hedgehog soon snapped out of his confusion and back into reality. Both he and Liv looked into the sky to see a yellow fox spinning his two tails together, calling out the hedgehog's name. " Silver, we got to go! Hikari and Kurai can handle Mephiles for now. We gotta hurry to Angel Island before it's too late."

With a quick nod of his head, Silver used his psychokinesis to lift himself into the air. He began to speak to the purple cat.

" Liv, promise me that you'll go and find shelter for you and anyone else you can find, okay?"

" Uh, sure! Just, go and stop this chaos before anything else happens!" The cat spoke back, determination in her voice.

" I will..." In a matter of seconds, both Tails and Silver took into the sky and started to make their way towards Angel Island, occasional thunder and lightning strikes causing them to reroute their path. Tails was the first to speak up.

" Silver, that purple cat looks a lot like-"

" I know..." The kenetic hedgehog interrupted. He felt like he knew her, but he also felt like he didn't. She looked so much like Blaze but her personality was so _different_. _Is it possible that she somehow survived? _Silver thought. _Could that be the same Blaze I always knew? _By these questions, he didn't know what to think, but now, he had to focus on his current mission: Stopping Mephiles.

It was late in the afternoon as the girl and hedgehog stood across from each other, bewildered at the sight of their new encounter. None of them even made a move as they just stood in pure amazement, unaware of who this creature was. In a couple of minutes, the young girl finally spoke up.

" Uh...Hello?" Victoria spoke, somewhat nervously. She was afraid on how this creature might react, but was surprised to hear something she most leastly expected.

" Hey." The blue hedgehog responded. There was NO way that they spoke the same language unless they were both the same species. Victoria began to talk again, a little happy that she could at least communicate with it.

" Who..er.._what_ are you?" She asked, a little more calm but still anxious.

" First of all, my name's Sonic. Second of all, i'm a hedgehog. My turn. Who and what are _you_?" The blue hedgehog, that revealed himself to be Sonic, shot back towards the stranger. Victoria looked back at him with shock, unmindful that this so-called _hedgehog_ could fully understand her and actually communicate just like her, too.

" Okay. My name's Victoria and um...i'm a human I guess." The blue hedgehog gave her a quizzical look as he looked at the preteen in suspicion, having the same thoughts as her. He began to lift himself off the ground and fired away with questions.

" Uh..._humans_?" Sonic started off, obvious question in his voice. Now it was Victoria's turn to give him the quizzical look.

" Yeah. You know, pretty much the dominant species on this planet."

" Really? I literally traveled EVERYWHERE on Mobius and I never seen anyone like you before."

" Mobius? What the heck is that?"

" Uh, the planet we live on, hello? Where have _you_ been?"

" What are you talking about? We call this place Earth."

It was not until then that they finally started to comprehend the situation they were in.

" _Earth?_" The blue hedgehog questioned. " As in a planet _besides_ Mobius? Uh...hey Vicky? About how many hedgehogs just like me have you seen around on this planet in your lifetime?"

" None, why?"

With swift action, the blue hedgehog used his acrobatic skill to quickly climb up the tallest tree closest to him. After seconds of swinging on branches of a 100-foot tall tree, Sonic landed on the top branch and stood in confusion. What he saw was nothing that he has ever seen before: hundreds of streets stood below the grey house, each a couple of meters long. Between each street, there were some small sections of woods that covered the unoccupied spots of the houses. Also below, were many roads, too. Cars zipped past, passerbys walked throughout the sidewalk, birds chirped in the distance. Nothing was the same as it was on Mobius. The worst part of all was that Sonic could no longer see any of the furry mobians he knew. A familar voice came from the grassy backyard below.

" Hey! Is everything okay up there?" Questioned Victoria. It took moments for the hedgehog to reply.

" Uh...sure! Everything's okay!" _Except everything is NOT okay! _The blue hedgehog screamed in his mind. He had no idea how he got here, who sent him here, and what the **heck** was happening. The sun was starting to set, making an orange tint in his soft, blue fur. Sonic soon hopped down off his perch and landed in front of the girl. He looked at her in concern.

" This is not where i'm from." The mobian began. " None of my friends are here and I have to find out what's going on. What's the best place to explore and find answers here?"

" WHAT?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" The girl answered back, giving him the most shocked, ' are you kidding me' face. " You just said it yourself that these are NOT your people! What makes you think you could just waltz in and expect total strangers to start praising you automatically? I don't know about you, but I would start thinking before I act." The hedgehog stood in shock as he began to hear the human speak so intensly. He never knew anyone who would care for a total stranger they just met minutes ago. He spoke up.

" What do you mean? I mean, I just met you and you were perfectly fine with it. Why wouldn't other people do the same?" Victoria breathed out in frustration and started to calm down.

" Well, not everyone here is the same so, they might treat you differently more than I would. See, i'm an animal lover and somewhat calm so I wouldn't exactly go around town and blurt out everything I see unlike some of the people here. I just don't want anything bad to happen and then cause a whole conspiracy around the world. So, is it okay that you lay low for a while until we can figure out a way to get you back home?"

After all of that, there was complete, utter silence as night began to fall and the high, white moon began to rise into the sky. Both were in complete shock as the last phrase of words were sounded from the girl. Finally, the blue hedgehog gave a deep sigh as he smiled a defeated smile.

" Okay, fine. But only because your the only person I can trust on this planet." With that said, a bright light made itself into the driveway of the house, only to reveal a black car with a middle-aged woman inside. Victoria gave a quick smile as she realized it was her mom with, yes, dinner.

" Alright! Dinner!" She shouted in excitement Moments later, she heard the low grumbling of a stomach nearby. She quickly looked to her friend to mentally ask her question.

" Nah, i'm fine." He replied nonchalantly, as if recieving her telepathical message. " And besides, you got a LOT of fruit trees back here, i'm sure i'll survive."

With a quick nod, the 13 year-old took off in a flash as she sped down the hill. Her day started off from a terrified morning to a friendly evening. Everything was just right. Now the only question was, could she keep her luck?

As Silver and Tails soared through the air, the matters of chaos was only getting worse. Instead of cracks in the ground, these became gaping holes as they soon started to spread across the planet and swallow everything in its path. The thunder was deafening as the lightning strikes gave off more light and caused fires more frequently. More than half of the city's building were destroyed and most of the citizen were still in a panic. The sky gave no proof that this situation would get any better. Below them on the ground stood one red and one pink figure. With a harder look, Silver soon realized it was his friends, Knuckles and Amy. He quickly glided onto the ground with Tails following. They both landed with no trouble.

" Hey Knuckles! Amy! How far away is Angel Island?!" The white hedgehog screamed against the howling winds.

" Just a few more miles! We're almost there!" Knuckles screamed back. Behind, Tails and Amy were having their own little conversation as the foursome raced across the city.

" Where's Shadow?!" Asked Amy.

" I thought he was with you guys!" Replied Tails.

" No! When Knuckles and I left, I saw you, Silver, and Shadow last! I thought you were going as a group!"

" I don't know! Shadow must be somewhere up ahead! Let's go!" As the group continued, the same black hedgehog was gazing towards the sky on the edge of town, watching the battle as it proceeded. He stood with determination.

_If Oni is really Mephiles, then Chaos knows what kind of destruction he can cause. Just look what he's done so far! _Shadow wondered as he referenced the city to himself. _If only I had the chaos emeralds, I could of beat him in seconds! But without them, then there's no chance of this city surviving..._

He was soon interrupted by a female's familiar voice.

" Shadow! What's going on?!" Asked a bat figure as she came into focus. Following her was a small rabbit, terrified at the city's mass destruction.

" Mr. Shadow! Where is everybody? What's happening?!" Spoke Cream, unsure of the entire situation.

Before Shadow could answer any of their questions, a loud shot was heard as it covered the sky. All three of them glanced up to see a set of two dragons fighting their enemy, another of their kind. Shadow looked back towards his 'friends.'

" Rouge! Cream! Help defend the city from those black creatures that are falling from the sky and save as many people as you can! I have some urgent things to take care of."

Before the others could protest, the black hedgehog was off in a flash as he climbed the trees and launched himself into the air. Rouge gave a pissed-off look as Cream stood in confusion.

" Come on, Cream, let's go kick some ass."

" Yes, Miss Rouge." In less than a minute, the twosome were off, making their way into the city.

Angel Island was finally in sight as Knuckles, Amy, Tails, and Silver gazed past the ocean to their destination, causing them to have a mini celebration.

" Yeah! We did it!" Tails cheered. Before anyone else responded, a large, black, 20-foot, ape-like creature stood in front of them, obviously ready to kill some prey.

" No! We didn't!" Knuckles shot back, both sarcastically and angrily. The four prepared for fight with their ready stance until a flash of black sliced the creature, causing it to collapse and submerge into the ground. Before the group's eyes stood a black hedgehog with green stripes and blue eyes. He looked at them with a fierce smile.

" Go ahead," Pointed the male hedgehog with his think, long sword, burning with a green energy. " I'll protect this part of the city while you go on and continue with your mission, guys. Good luck, Silver."

" Wait! You know me?" Asked Silver, quite confused at this total stranger.

" Well, sure! What kind of dimension traveler would I be if I didn't know who you were? I've met you in TONS of different dimensions. Name's Kay by the way."

" Uh, thanks?" Everyone stood as the akwardness started to rise. Before anyone else could say anything, a scream was heard in another direction.

" Oh! That's my cue! See you guys later!" Said the hedgehog as they parted ways to go and accomplish their own goals.

" Do you even know who he is?" Asked Amy towards the white hedgehog.

" I have no idea." Answered Silver, still a little confused.

" We're close! Everyone get ready to fly!" Sounded Knuckles as he started to glide off the ledge and towards the island.

Leaping upon flying monster to flying monster, Shadow was expertly surfing throughout the sky to join the dragons' battle. When he was close, the black hedgehog soared into the sky to grab on to a white tail.

" Shadow? What brings you here?" Spoke the owner of the white tail, Hikari.

The hedgehog whispered something into the dragon's ear as she continued to throw her attacks against Oni. She nodded as soon as the plan was fully spoken.

" Excellent! I'll send the message to Kurai." The white dragon spoke as she flung the hedgehog back into the sky.

As the battle proceeded, the demonic dragon came in close to speak with the other two.

_" Hikari. Kurai. Why do you continue to fight if you know that this city will result in ash and rubble? What is your purpose?"_

As Hikari and Kurai stood ground, they never took their eyes off Oni. Although all three were panting heavily, none of them would give up the fight. It was now the perfect time. With a signal the two came up with, Hikari flapped her wings twice as fast to motion Kurai to begin the plan. Simultaneously, the white and black dragons gave off their own specialty glow, with Kurai turning red and Hikari turning blue. With the energy surrounding them, both dragons formed a energy ball from their mouths and launched it toward Oni, hopeful that it would hit.

Sadly for the two, Oni stood as he used his wings to deflect each of their attacks, making them launch into different parts of the city and eventually blowing up. Hikari stood in shock as Kurai lowered his head.

_" That's it? That's all you got? Are you really that __**weak**__? Fine. Then this will be ea-" _

Before the demon could utter another word, a distant sound was heard. A voice all too familar to him.

" CHAOS SPEAR!"

In seconds, a bright red spear was shot across the sky as it landed through Oni's back. With all his power drained, the dragon lost all control and landed hard to the ground, unable to move any longer.

Both Hikari and Kurai cheered as Shadow landed safely onto the white dragon's back, proud that his plan suceeded.

" A job well done if I do say so myself." Complimented Hikari.

" Quite impressive." Sounded Kurai. Although their enemy was down for the moment, they still could not rest. Even if they eliminate the demon right here, his powers would spread to another being, thus enabling him to live on forever. He cannot be defeated properly unless it is done the correct way; with the chaos emeralds.

" Shall we head to Angel Island?" Asked the white dragon.

" Yes. We must find the emeralds before it's too late." Shadow's head turned to stare towards the island. " And the Master Emerald is going to lead us exactly to them."

With that said, the threesome were off to the glorious island up ahead.

" FINALLY! WE'RE HERE!" Sounded Amy. " My feet are KILLING me!"

" What are you talking about? I'm the one who flew you over here!" Replied Tails, claiming that he did all the work.

" GUYS! We're at the Master Emerald. You can stop complaining now." Shot back Knuckles. At the guardian's presence, the emerald started to glow. Soon after, it started to glow even brighter when the two dragons and hedgehog arrived.

" Good, all four of you have arrived safely!" chirped Hikari as she flapped her wings.

" Okay, here's the deal. The Master Emerald has already pinpointed the nearest emerald and so far, that location is a place called, _Earth? _Anyways, the most people I can send is two because of the great distance between our two planets. Whoever's going, needs to make it quick and fast so Mephiles wouldn't have as many chances to defeat us. So then, any takers?" Knuckles scanned the room as he looked for potential volunteers.

" I'll go." Answered Silver, a hand raised. " Besides, i've been across different dimensions and universes. What's one more?"

" Good. Anyone else?"

" As much as I would LOVE to go and save a chaos emerald, my place is here on THIS planet." Amy replied.

" Yeah, Amy's right. Plus, who else is going to build machines and help rebuild the city?" Piped up Tails.

" As the same for us two, also." Spoke Hikari, referencing Kurai and herself. " When Oni regains his energy, we must be there to stop him once more. My sincerest apologies, Guardian Knuckles."

" Okay." Knuckles sounded. " Well, I can't go because I gotta protect the Master Emerald. So if Amy, Tails, Hikari, and Kurai are not going, and Silver is already chosen." Knuckles turned to face the black hedgehog. " Then I guess it's you, Shadow."

Instead of a long and tiring argument, Shadow nodded and crossed his arms. " Fine. I'll go, too."

With that decided, Knuckles motioned for the two hedgehogs to come and stand near the emerald. With his guardian chant, Knuckles held his hands towards the Master Emerald as it began to glow brightly.

" Oh, Master Emerald. Please give us your power to transport these two beings to the location of the nearest chaos emerald. With your help, all seven of the chaos emeralds will be returned and put into good use in defeating the darkness that surrounds Mobius right now. Please, Master Emerald, hear my call..."

As Knuckles' words got more intense, the glow of the emerald started brighten. In a few seconds, both Shadow and Silver were gone and teleported to their mission's destination, Earth.

As the moon was high above the sky, its white glows cast a shadow across the blue hedgehog who was peacefully sleeping in the tallest tree closest to him. From the inside of the now darker grey house, stood the same girl who had just encountered him in this glorious yet crazy day. As she was fresh from the shower and dressed in her pajamas, she looked out the window to see the hedgehog, the same one she had learned so much about in just a few hours. She smiled as she turned off the lights and cuddled into her bed. Still facing the window to gaze at the moon. For once in the world, she felt unalike compared to the others. She felt that she was the only one of her kind. _She felt different. _

I find the last paragraph SO ironic. The funny part is that this was shown in the nighttime atmosphere and guess what, I FINISHED TYPING THIS STORY IN THE NIGHTTIME. HA HA HA! Yeah, my jokes suck, don't they? Anyways, special thanks to kaythehedgehog for, well, letting me use Kay the hedgehog. THANKS! And don't forget, send me a message and you're fan character could be in. Well, next chapter's coming up soon! See ya! =-)! ( Also, who loved cocky Sonic in this chapter? * Raises hand* I thought so...)


End file.
